


Of Thieves and Royalty

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: A baby set adrift in the Nile to escape the persecution of his village. Never was it intended he learned of his past, but the fates brought two survivors together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to clarify there will be things different in this story than in Canon, such as Atem was already in power when the attack on Kul-Elna took place. And yes, it is based on the marvelous movie The Prince of Egypt. Enjoy!

Sitra ran, her sandals kicking up dirt as she neared the Nile, leaving behind the tormented screams of her family and loved ones. In one hand, a squirming, fragile baby wrapped in soft cloth, and a woven basket shakily bouncing along with her frantic steps in the other. She knew her death was imminent, but if there was any possible way to save her dear child, by the gods she would take that risk. She hushed the baby, slowing her steps as she neared the river. She fell to her knees, panting heavily as she lowered the baby from her chest. He was crying, and reached out for her. She leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before she began to sing a sweet, gentle lullaby. “Hush now, my baby, be still love don’t cry.” The melody drifted in and out of her quickened breaths as she slowly placed her child within the basket. “Sleep as you’re rocked by the bend.” She raised the basket, rocking it in a way the imitated the waves. “Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I’ll be with you when you dream.” Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she placed a kiss on her baby’s head. He cooed, and reached out to her as she secured the lid of the basket, and set it adrift in the water. She watched as the current drifted her only son toward the city of Egypt. She prayed softly to the gods that her child would arrive in the city unharmed, and taken unto a better life, and prosper. She nearly fell into the water as the sounds of horses and men came from behind her.   
“There’s one, trying to escape through the river!” Hands grabbed her, dragging her out of the water, tying her wrists and ankles before she was returned to Kul Elna. She watched the stars as she was dragged behind a horse, mumbling prayers for her precious baby boy.  
The basket rocked slowly in the water. The baby held within began to wake. He was moving along, somewhere. But he was cold, and he couldn’t hear anything familiar. He felt something rough rock his surroundings, and he whimpered. He could not sit up, and felt trapped inside the woven cage. He began to cry, and kick his little legs, in hopes his mother would pick him up again, and shield him from these strange things that were happening. But, no one took the top of the basket off. No one came in to hold him, or hush him, or sing to him. As he kicked, the basket rocked more, which he didn’t like. He didn’t understand why everything felt cold, and dizzy. His whole world felt like it was spinning around. He continued to cry, and felt the basket bounce off the edge of river bank. He was scared, so many things happening at once, and what else could he do? And all at once, everything stopped. Still frightened, and unsure of anything, he continued to cry. Light fell onto his face as the top of the basket was removed. His gentle lavender eyes looked at a woman who appeared like his mother. He cried, and outstretched his tiny hands to her. The woman who looked like mom picked him up, and hushed his cries, and he looked into her face, tears still hot on his chubby cheeks. She smiled at him, and used her sleeve to wipe the tears away from his face. He wrapped his arms around her hand, and cuddled it as the woman cradled him to her chest.   
Kiya held the child close to her, and turned to her chamber-maids. They stepped to the side, as she ascended the stairs. She watched the child as he cooed, and wrapped a small hand around her thumb. Her heart was pounding in excitement. Her prayers had finally come true.  
“The gods have heard our pleas. They have sent a child.” She brushed the baby’s golden blonde hair from his face, and smiled at him.  
Kiya entered the courtroom, followed by her maidens. The baby boy was asleep now, wrapped in a new white cloth. Her husband, the young Pharaoh Atem of Egypt, took notice of her presence immediately, and approached her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Kiya? What have you in your arms?”  
“My king, the gods have answered our pleas.” She turned the babe around, and he looked to the Pharaoh.   
Atem’s eyes filled with joy, and he stood for a moment staring at the child. The baby opened his eyes, and saw Atem. He smiled, and reached out to the man, who carefully took the child into his arms. He caressed the baby’s face, and the tiny thing cooed, and grasped onto his finger. He couldn’t help but smile as a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked to his wife, and gently pressed his forehead to hers.   
“What is his name?”  
“Marik.” Kiya spoke softly, as her arms wrapped around the baby as well, and he was cradled by both Egyptians.  
“Marik.” The Pharaoh repeated, looking down at the baby, who seemed at peace with the world. His wife brought the baby to her chest, and Atem turned to address his court. “Mahaad! Assemble my people, this news must be spread immediately!” The priest bowed, and left the courtroom with several others. Atem turned back to face his wife, and he kissed her gently.


End file.
